buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Orphelines
Orphelines est le seizième épisode de la saison 5 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé La séquence pré-générique commence par les dernières secondes de l’épisode précédent : Buffy rentre chez elle après avoir vaincu le robot April, et découvre le corps de sa mère allongé sur le canapé du salon. Elle répète machinalement « Maman » en s’approchant du corps inanimé. La séquence qui suit le générique est un flashback, une scène de repas où on retrouve le Scooby-gang dans un cadre banal, heureux et convivial. Buffy, Giles et Joyce s’isolent dans la cuisine et plaisantent. En coupant le dessert, Buffy fait tomber le plat. L’image qui suit immédiatement est le visage cadavérique de Joyce, les yeux grand ouverts. Le récit est ensuite construit en quatre grands blocs narratifs. Buffy appelle les secours et tente vainement de réanimer sa mère. Dans un état de totale confusion, elle assiste ensuite au travail des deux secouristes arrivés sur place, qui finissent par prononcer la mort de Joyce. Buffy, en état de choc, appelle Giles et, quand celui-ci arrive et découvre la scène, elle réalise pleinement la réalité de la mort de sa mère en lui disant de ne pas "déplacer le corps". Dawn est en train de pleurer dans les toilettes de son collège à cause d’une histoire de garçon. Elle va ensuite en cours de dessin et, alors qu’elle discute avec ce même garçon, elle est interrompue par l’arrivée de Buffy qui la fait sortir de la classe pour lui annoncer le décès de leur mère. Dawn s’effondre en pleurs dans le couloir du collège. Dans leur chambre universitaire, Tara essaie de réconforter Willow qui est complètement bouleversée et désorientée par la mort de Joyce. Elles sont rejointes par Alex et Anya et tous sont frappés par leur impuissance et ont des réactions différentes. Anya pose des questions déplacées sur le corps de Joyce, ce qui énerve Willow, jusqu’au moment où elle craque et avoue ne rien comprendre à cette situation qui lui est totalement étrangère, personne ne pouvant lui expliquer les raisons de la mortalité. Finalement, tous les quatre vont à la morgue rejoindre Buffy, Dawn et Giles. Dans la salle d’attente à côté de la morgue, un docteur explique à Buffy que sa mère est décédée d’une rupture d’anévrisme et que sa mort a été quasi-instantanée. Buffy passe un moment seule avec Tara et celle-ci lui révèle qu’elle est elle aussi passée par de tels moments à la mort de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Dawn, qui n’arrive toujours pas à intégrer la réalité de la mort de sa mère, part discrètement à la morgue pour voir son corps. C’est là que l’un des corps, désormais un vampire, se relève et l’attaque. Buffy, qui a remarqué l’absence prolongée de sa sœur, intervient et tue le vampire après un violent corps-à-corps. Dawn voit enfin le corps de sa mère et avance sa main pour toucher son visage. Apparitions Personnages *Mrs. Maclay (mentionnée) *Kirstie *Kevin Berman *Lisa *Vampire inconnu *Professeur d'art inconnu *Paramédical inconnu *Harrison *Opératrice 911 inconnue Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse Espèces *Humain *Vampire Lieux *Maison des Summers *Hôpital de Sunnydale *Collège de Sunnydale *Université de Sunnydale Armes et Objets *Scie chirurgicale Véhicules *2SAM564 Morts *Joyce, morte de causes naturelles *Un vampire, décapité par Buffy avec une scie chirurgicale Le Saviez-vous ? *Selon les contributeurs des Miroirs Obscurs, cet épisode permet à Joss Whedon de réaliser une « figure imposée » très attendue des fans d’une série : la mort d’un personnage régulier. Pour eux, le créateur de la série aborde cette situation en contrevenant à tous les procédés habituels, qui cherchent à jouer sur la corde sensible : « images de l’enterrement, musique appuyée, évocation nostalgique du disparu ». *Joss Whedon lui-même confirme avoir voulu s’être détourné de ces règles habituelles. En tournant cet épisode, il tenait non à montrer « le sens, la catharsis, la beauté de la vie ou toutes les choses qui sont souvent associées à la perte d’un être cher », mais à saisir « l’aspect très physique, l’ennui presque, des toutes premières heures » qui suivent cette perte. Ce que certains réduiraient à un pur exercice de style (longs plans séquences, absence de musique) doit en fait permettre de faire ressentir, physiquement, le choc, l’accablement « qui vous fait suffoquer » à la mort d’un proche. Il s’est appuyé pour cela sur sa propre expérience, sa mère étant elle-même décédée d’une rupture d’anévrisme. *La mort de Joyce était planifiée de longue date car, lorsqu’à la fin de la saison 3, l’actrice Kristine Sutherland était allée prévenir Joss Whedon qu’elle serait à l’étranger durant la plupart du tournage de la saison suivante, celui-ci lui avait répondu qu’il fallait par contre absolument qu’elle revienne pour la saison 5 car il comptait tuer son personnage. *La scène de flashback qui suit immédiatement le générique a avant tout une utilité pratique car Joss Whedon ne voulait pas que les crédits de l’épisode ne viennent s’incruster à l’écran sur la première scène de Buffy avec le corps de sa mère. Cette contrainte d’ordre pratique lui a néanmoins permis d’intégrer une dernière scène heureuse avec Joyce avant d’aborder la brusque réalité de sa mort. *Le tournage de l’épisode a été particulièrement difficile pour Joss Whedon, en raison de tous les mauvais souvenirs que cela faisait resurgir, et pour les acteurs, qui devaient constamment se trouver dans un état émotionnel approprié à la situation. Sarah Michelle Gellar a dû notamment tourner à plusieurs reprises la longue scène du début de l’épisode qui suit sa découverte du corps inanimé de sa mère, devant à chaque fois passer par toute une gamme d’émotions éprouvantes. Kristine Sutherland a pour sa part dû passer de nombreuses heures totalement immobile et les yeux grand ouverts pendant les huit jours de tournage. *Orphelines est le quatrième épisode favori de Joss Whedon et est généralement considéré comme l’un des meilleurs de la série, aussi bien par les fans que par les critiques. *Alesia Redding, du South Bend Tribune, n’hésite pas à écrire qu’il s’agit de « l’un des meilleurs épisodes de séries télévisées de tous les temps », et qu’il « livre la vision de la mort la plus austère et la plus réaliste que j’ai jamais vue, dépeignant habilement comment un être aimé qui meurt soudainement devient un corps ». *Andrew Gilstrap, de PopMatters, estime que l’épisode est « probablement la plus belle heure de télévision que j’ai vue » et qu’il est « incroyablement émouvant ». *Kira Schlechter, du Patriot-News, déclare également que c’est « l’un des plus beaux épisodes de séries télévisées de tous les temps », trouvant l’absence de musique et la façon de tourner « remarquables » et l’écriture des dialogues « brillante ». *Gareth McLean, du Guardian, évoque « une représentation courageuse, sincère et déchirante de la mort et du sentiment de perte » et apprécie les sentiments de confusion et d’engourdissement que les personnages transmettent. *Nikki Stafford, dans son livre Bite Me! The Unofficial Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, évoque « un chef-d’œuvre absolu » et salue les performances d’acteurs de l’ensemble de la distribution, et plus particulièrement de Sarah Michelle Gellar, Alyson Hannigan et Emma Caulfield. *L’épisode a été nommé au prix Nebula 2002 dans la catégorie du meilleur script. *Sur le plan stylistique, l’épisode est clairement découpé en quatre actes, chacun d’entre eux débutant par un gros plan sur le visage cadavérique de Joyce. Ces actes se déroulent en temps réel et sont composés de longues scènes sans aucune musique d’ambiance pour les accompagner. Ceci a pour but de priver le téléspectateur du soulagement d’avoir des coupures dans la narration ainsi qu’une musique d’accompagnement censée provoquer une réponse émotionnelle afin de le confronter de la façon la plus réaliste possible au sentiment d’écrasement de la réalité du deuil. *Cet épisode est presque intégralement exempt de caractère fantastique : la mort de Joyce est une mort naturelle, et un vampire n’apparait que dans les dernières minutes. *Il n’y a pas de « Précedemment dans Buffy » au début de l’épisode. Au lieu de cela, il y a la reprise intégrale des derniers moments de l’épisode précédent dans la séquence pré-générique. C’est la première fois que les auteurs ont recours à un tel procédé dans la série car, selon Joss Whedon, cette scène méritait d’être répétée. *Alors qu’Alyson Hannigan et Amber Benson sont toutes les deux hétérosexuelles, ils ont filmé la scène du premier baisé entre Willow et Tara un nombre de fois incroyable pour rendre ce baiser le plus réel possible. Benson se rappelle que « nous avons du nous embrasser au moins cent fois. C’était très sympa ». *Dans la scène où Alex met son poing dans le mur, on ne peut voir que la partie gauche du visage de Willow parce qu’Alyson Hannigan est allergique à la poussière du plâtre. Son oeil droit a enflé sur le tournage et quand Tara revient de la laverie, on peut voir le visage de Willow. Si on regarde attentivement, on peut voir qu’elle est un peu pâle et enflé autour de son œil droit. *Cet épisode est le miroir de l’épisode 10 de la saison 4 Un silence de mort puisqu’il à contrario de l’épisode sans paroles, cet épisode ne possède aucune musique et uniquement des paroles. *Joss Whedon a confié que Kristine Sutherland clignait quelques fois au moment de la mettre dans le sac des médecins légistes. L’équipe technique a du avoir recours à une technologie d’effets spéciaux pour y remédier. *D’après les commentaires de Joss dans le DVD, il dit qu’il aurait aimé que Joyce soit avec les autres autour de la table dans la première scène et non pas séparer dans la cuisine. *Quand on demandait à Emma Caulfield ce qu’elle ressentait après avoir filmé son monologue où son personnage ne comprend pas la mort de Joyce, elle a admit qu’ils avaient tourné toute la journée et que la seule chose qu’elle voulait était d’aller aux toilettes. *Sarah Michelle Gellar, Alyson Hannigan et Tom Lenk cite cette épisode comme faisant parti de leurs préférés. *C’est le 10ème et dernier épisode de la saison où Gloria n’apparait pas. *Voici le dialogue que le spectateur n’entend pas lorsque Buffy annonce la mort de leur mère à Dawn : Buffy : « Mom died this morning. While we were both at school, she- » Dawn : « No… » Buffy : « I don’t know exactly what happened, but, she’s dead… » Dawn : « No. NO, NO, no, no, you’re lying, you’re lying, she’s fine, she’s FINE and you’re lying, oh, no, no, please, please, no, you’re lying, she’s fine, she’s fine… » Buffy : « Dawnie… » Dawn : « It’s not true, it’s not real, it’s not real, ohhhhh, noooooo…no… » Buffy : « Maman est morte ce matin. Pendant qu’on était à l’école elle- » Dawn : « Non… » Buffy : « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il s’est passé, mais, elle est morte… » Dawn : « Non. NON, NON, non, non, tu mens, tu mens, elle va bien, elle va BIEN et tu mens, oh, non, non, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, non, tu mens, elle va bien, elle va bien… » Buffy : « Dawnie… » Dawn : « Ce n’est pas vrai, ce n’est pas réel, ce n’est pas réel, ohhhhh, noooooon…non… » Analyse précise de l'épisode *Le premier acte, dans lequel Buffy est confrontée à la découverte du corps de sa mère, est centré sur la confusion extrême de Buffy et le sentiment qu’elle a d’être piégée sans aucun recours possible. Les plans filmés avec une caméra à l’épaule qui manque de stabilité sont là pour refléter le sentiment d’urgence et la frénésie qui animent Buffy. Le déni est le premier sentiment éprouvé par Buffy, comme on le voit dans la scène où elle imagine que les secouristes ont réussi à la réanimer, ne pouvant accepter la douloureuse réalité. Elle est dans un état de choc qui est mis en évidence par les images floues qu’elle a des deux secouristes, qui n’ont pas vraiment de présence réelle pour elle (le cadrage qui s’arrête juste au-dessus de la bouche du secouriste qui lui annonce que sa mère est morte en est une autre illustration), ainsi que par le fait que l’on entend très bien les sons venant de l’extérieur mais qu’à aucun moment on ne voit ce monde extérieur. Les « Maman » répétés plusieurs fois par Buffy illustrent le fait qu’elle est renvoyée en enfance à l’idée de perdre sa mère. *Le second acte s’ouvre sur une scène où Dawn pleure pour une raison futile, scène ayant pour but de démontrer que l’on accorde trop d’importance à des choses qui n’en valent pas la peine quand on les compare à certaines brutales réalités. Le moment où Buffy annonce à Dawn la mort de leur mère est filmé depuis un point de vue extérieur, celui des spectateurs de la scène, collégiens et professeur, car Joss Whedon voulait se concentrer plus sur l’environnement et les réactions vues de l’extérieur que sur les paroles prononcées dans ces moments. Enfin, l’acte se termine sur le dessin inachevé de Dawn, silhouette d’un corps de femme qui est une allusion à la mort de Joyce Summers. *Le troisième acte montre toute l’impuissance que peut ressentir le proche entourage de Buffy devant la perte à laquelle elle doit faire face, impuissance illustrée par le côté statique des personnages durant de longs moments. Joss Whedon remarque que c’est le personnage d’Anya qui a beaucoup marqué le public dans cet épisode car elle laisse s’exprimer toute la sensibilité dont le téléspectateur la croyait dépourvue dans son monologue qui constitue « le point central de l’épisode ». La main en sang d’Alex quand il passe sa frustration sur un mur ramène au thème du corps, omniprésent tout au long de l’épisode, et sa douleur physique est bénéfique pour lui car elle est plus facile à gérer que sa douleur morale. Après le déni illustré par Buffy et Dawn, les quatre personnages du troisième acte représentent les quatre autres stades du deuil observés par la psychologue Elisabeth Kübler-Ross; la colère pour Alex, le marchandage pour Anya, la dépression pour Willow, et l’acceptation pour Tara. *Le dernier acte se concentre en partie sur l’expérience de Dawn qui, à l’inverse de Buffy, n’a pas vécu la réalité du corps inanimé de sa mère. Elle trouve toute la situation irréelle alors que, pour Buffy, tout est au contraire trop réel. Chacun des personnages vit sa propre expérience dans sa bulle, Whedon voulant faire passer l’idée que la mort rapproche rarement les gens. Le long plan sur Buffy et Tara montre quant à lui toute la gêne que l’on peut éprouver à être seul avec quelqu’un qu’on connaît peu dans de tels moments. L’apparition du vampire, seule touche de fantastique dans cet épisode ultra-réaliste, est vu comme une intrusion presque incongrue et a pour but d’illustrer l’idée que le monde ne s’arrête pas de tourner parce que l’on a perdu un proche et que la vie continue (les vampires faisant partie de la vie quotidienne de Buffy). Le combat entre Buffy et ce vampire est par ailleurs différent de tous les autres ; exempt de tout côté spectaculaire, il se résume à une impitoyable lutte corps-à-corps qui insiste sur la réalité de l’acte de tuer. Le dernier plan est celui de la main de Dawn qui se rapproche du visage de sa mère, l’épisode se terminant avant qu’elle ne la touche. On en vient ainsi au fait qu’il n’y a aucune morale à tirer d’une expérience semblable, juste la réalité de la mort. Chronologie *Alex affirme savoir où se trouve la morgue car le gang y a passé du temps, référence à l’épisode 5 de la saison 1 Un premier rendez-vous manqué qui se déroule dans la morgue. *Dans le flashback du début, Buffy demande à Giles et Joyce d’éviter de manger des chocolats, allusion à l’épisode 6 de la saison 3 Effet chocolat, où, sous l’influence de friandises ensorcelées, les deux adultes ont fait l’amour ensemble. *Les problèmes de santé de Joyce, que l’on pensait guérie depuis Par amour, sont une des sous-intrigues importantes de la saison. Sa tumeur au cerveau est diagnostiquée dans Incantation, et elle est opérée dans Météorite. *Tara mentionne la mort de sa mère. On avait apprit qu’elle avait perdu sa mère dans l’épisode 6 de la saison 5 Les Liens du sang. *C’est le premier et unique épisode dans lequel Spike n’apparaît pas depuis qu’il était crédité au générique de la série. *Les seules morts naturelles de la série sont celles de Joyce Summers et de Cassie Newton (La Prédiction). *La chambre universitaire de Willow est la 213. L’année dernière, elle partageait sa chambre avec Buffy et étaient toutes les deux au 214. Donc c’est probablement la chambre d’à côté où dans un autre bâtiment. *Il est dit que si quelqu’un rêve d’une tombe ouverte pendant un jour de pluie, quelqu’un de l’entourage mourra dans l’année. Faith a fait se rêve il a y presque exactement un an dans l'épisode 15 de la saison 4 Une revenante, partie 1. *Le retour dans le passé du repas de Noël au début de l’épisode devrait logiquement se placer entre les épisodes Par amour et L'Inspection. *Dawn subit les rumeurs de ses camarades à l’école après s’être tailladée le bras dans l’épisode La Clé. *Pendant la conversation entre Tara et Willow, cette dernière lui dit qu’il faut être forte comme des Amazones. Dans la saison 7 (Connivences), Cassie Newton (La Force) utilisera cette référence pour faire croire à Willow que Tara lui passe un message. *Chez lui, Giles écoute la musique « Tale of Brave Ulysees » par le groupe Cream. C’est une chanson que lui et Joyce avait écouté dans l’épisode 6 de la sasion 3 Effet chocolat. Citations Anya : ...Le Père Noël existe. Alex : C’est l’avantage d’avoir une copine de plusieurs siècles. Elle sait des trucs. Tara : Il y a un Père Noël ?! Anya : Il y en a un, depuis les années 1500. Enfin, on ne l’a pas toujours appelé Père Noël, mais le soir de Noël, les rennes, la cheminée… Tout est vrai. Dawn : Tout est vrai ? Anya : Oh, traditionnellement, il n’apportait pas de cadeaux. Il venait plutôt viscérer les enfants. Mais à part ça... Tara : La partie sur les rennes était bien. Anya : Je ne comprend pas comment tout ça a pu se passer, comment on doit surmonter ça, je veux dire, je la connaissais et puis d’un coup elle n’est plus qu’un corps, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne retourne pas dedans, c’est stupide ! C’est mortel et stupide. Alex pleurait et il ne parlait pas et je buvais du ponch aux fruits, et j’ai pensé que Joyce ne boira plus jamais de ponch aux fruits et qu’elle ne mangera plus jamais d’œufs ou s’allonger, ou se maquiller les yeux, plus jamais, et personne ne veut m’expliquer pourquoi ! Tara : J’ai manqué quelque chose ? Anya : Alex a décidé de s’en prendre au mur. en:The Body nl:The Body es:El cuerpo de:Tod einer Mutter Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 5